


Шутка

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Jokes, Birthday Presents, Gen, Out of Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Райнер не находит себе места в Либерио и думает о самоубийстве. Его настроение замечает Габи и на день рождения делает странный подарок.
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 1





	Шутка

**Author's Note:**

> Тема — «удар в спину».

Райнер был уже бывалый, и о долге перед страной не мог не думать без тошноты. Об этом он разумно старался помалкивать — все-таки среди либериотов было принято смотреть друг за другом, да к тому же рядом постоянно околачивались воины — юные кандидаты на получение силы титана. Райнера заживо подъедала вина, страх и желанием быть хорошим, он старался держать себя в руках, чтобы случайно не проговориться о своем состоянии, не накликать беду — но в один момент хватка ослабла. Когда Габи опять спросила его об операции на острове, он был особенно мрачен и вместо того, чтобы начать рассказывать сказки, полушутя бросил: «Да лучше бы я умер». Видимо, его тон заставил думать, что в шутке больше правды, чем ей полагается... Потрясенная Габи возмущенно подпрыгнула рядом с ним и все приговаривала: «Ты же герой, ты Бронированный титан, тебе нельзя!» Но Райнер быстро отмахнулся.

Вскоре после этого он встретился с Удо и Кольтом. Они вытянулись, подобрались, но с облегчением прильнули к нему, когда он по-доброму улыбнулся: «Что, шпана, прохлаждаетесь?». Разумеется, возмущенная Габи растрезвонила о его _шутке_ всем своим, как же. Удо этим явно проникся, положил руку ему на локоть, как бывает делают котята. Лапкой трогают руку и заглядывают в глаза. «Не грустите», — говорил его взгляд. Воины, кажется, все поняли так, будто Райнер хочет покончить с собой. Райнеру было лень их разубеждать.

Когда ощущение собственного ничтожества обглодало все его чувства, и Либерио превратилось из дома в тюрьму с прутьями террора, воины попривыкли к его грустному лицу. Кажется, они поняли, что это все не всерьез, и что Райнер ничего делать с собой не собирался. Просто грустный дядька, вот и все. Габи начала подначивать его, задевать, но Райнеру к этому моменту уже было наплевать.

И вот однажды на день рожденья, вновь унылом, очередном _очередном_ , Райнер острее обычного чувствовал себя бесполезным. Жизнь была не просто бессмысленна, а несносна. Габи принесла ему в качестве подарка оружие, пистолет — кто ей его дал, интересно? Хороший вопрос — и, чмокнув в щечку, театральным шепотом, как по секрету, сказала, что он заряжен только одной пулей. Стало вдруг тихо, ребята переполошились и начали неуверенно переглядываться. Райнер ошарашенно на нее уставился: она ведь еще ребенок, откуда столько кровожадности, немилосердия, презрения? А потом вспомнил: она ведь из воинов, старина, ты ей не чета, ты даже недостоин и одной буквы этого звания. Жалкий слизняк, будто бы говорила она, кривя ртом в злой усмешке. Сдохни, мразь.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, сильнее нужного сжимая ее кисть. 

Сейчас он ее стиснет, дернет, даст затрещину... Но она лишь уверенно подмигнула в ответ, и рука разжалась сама.

Рассеянно он следил за вручением других подарков. Убирать пистолет он не дал, сказал, что это детям не игрушки, и оставил рядом с тарелкой как столовый прибор. Когда мама отлучилась на кухню за ножом для торта, он понял, что нужно стреляться прямо сейчас. Кинулся к нему, приставил дуло к виску, дал пальцам машинально сдвинуть предохранитель и — бах! Пуля ткнулась ему в висок, мозги разле... нет, боль была какая-то не такая, она другая... Или это не пуля вовсе? Он с усилием разожмурился и отвел руку в сторону. Дуло с щелчком выплюнуло белый флажок, на грудь высыпало конфетти. Белый — цвет поражения. Красная надпись «Поздравляем!».

Пробка шампанского громко вылетела в потолок. Райнер вздрогнул, поднимая глаза на окруживших его детей, все перед ним подернулось. Из рук Габи полилась мягкая пена. «Поздравляем!» — воскликнула она и с наигранной радостью широко улыбнулась. Перепуганные воины уставились на нее, она с диким победным смехом ухватила хлопушку и выстрелила. Спиральки осыпали голову Райнера, раздался смешок: сначала захихикала София, потом Удо, Кольт, все. Под истерический смех и нестройное хоровое «поздравляем», Райнер отбросил шуточный подарок и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Детям весело. Только на это он и пригоден.


End file.
